doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Science of Doctor Who
The Science of Doctor Who est un livre par Paul Parsons. Ce livre a pour but d'explorer les différentes technologies et éléments de Doctor Who et émettre un constat de plausibilité ou non sur le phénomène et nous mettre au courant des dernières tendances dans la recherche de ces différents domaines. Résumé de l'éditeur Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si un tournevis sonique pouvait vraiment marcher? Comment un Cybermen fait des petits Cybermen? Ou où sont les toilettes dans le TARDIS? Doctor Who est arrivé sur les écrans TV en 1963. Depuis, à travers les années-lumières et les millénaires, les aventures du Seigneur du Temps nous ont montré des mondes extraterrestres, d'étranges formes de vie, des technologies futuristes et des phénomènes cosmiques impressionnants. Les téléspectateurs terrifiés par les Daleks, furent amusés par les merveilles de l'exploration du temps, et traversèrent des trous noirs dans d'autres univers et dimensions. La largeur et l'imagination des aventures du Docteur ont fait du programme un des plus grands succès de la science-fiction. L'éditeur de BBC Focus, Paul Parsons, explique la réalité scientifique derrière la fiction. Chapitres *Acknowledgments Remerciements *Foreword by Arthur C. Clarke Mot d'introduction par Arthur C. Clarke *Preface Préface *The ten Doctors, 1963-2006 Les dix Docteurs, 1963-2006 Partie 1: Doctor in the TARDIS :Docteur dans le TARDIS *1 Who is the Doctor Qui est le Docteur *2 Time And Relative Dimensions In Space - TARDIS Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale - TARDIS *3 Into the Vortex Dans le Vortex *4 Regeneration Regénération *5 One giant leap for DIY Un giant bond pour DIY *6 Partners in Time Partenaire du Temps Partie 2: Aliens of London, and beyound :Aliens de Londres, et plus encore *7 Other worlds Autres mondes *8 Carnival of monsters Carnaval de monstre (titre inspiré de l'épisode du même nom) *9 The Cybermen Les Cybermen *10 The Daleks Les Daleks *11 The Slitheen Les Slitheen *12 The Autons Les Autons *13 Silurians and Sea Devils Les Silurians et Sea Devils *14 The Sontarans Les Sontarans *15 Martians, go home! Martiens, rentrez chez vous! (titre inspiré du roman de Fredric Brown du même nom) *16 The Krynoid Les Krynoid *17 Stupid apes Stupides singes *18 Exile to Earth Exile vers la Terre *19 The Human Empire L'Empire Humain *20 Invasion Earth Invasion Terre Partie 3: Robot dogs, psychic paper and other celestial toys :Chiens robots, papier psychique et autres jouets célestes *21 Scanning for alien tech Scruter pour technologie alien *22 Just what the Doctor ordered Quoi au juste le Docteur demanda *23 K-9 and company K-9 et compagnie (titre inspiré de la série du même nom) *24 Psychic Paper Papier psychique *25 Space-flight Voyage spatial *26 Space stations and Moonbases Station spatiale et base lunaire *27 Bombs, bullets and death rays Bombes, balles et rayons de mort *28 Force fields Champs de force *29 The Matrix La Matrice Partie 4: Mission to the unknown :Mission vers l'inconnu (titre inspiré de l'épisode du même nom) *30 Event One Évènement Un *31 The Eye of Harmony, and other black holes L'Œil de l'Harmonie, et d'autre trous noirs *32 Journeys through E-Space Journées à travers l'E-Space *33 Strange stars and mirror planets Étranges étoiles et planètes miroirs *34 The end of time La fin du temps *Epilogue Épilogue *Tennant's extras Extras de Tennant *List of episodes by Doctor Liste des épisodes par Docteur *Further Reading Pour plus de lecture *Index Index Catégorie:Littérature